Cofessions
by AquaGuardian
Summary: When Naruto is poisoned during a mission, Hinata is too scared to go see him because of what happened last time. But Hinata gets some encouragement from Kiba, and...well, just read it.


NARUTO It was always my dream to become Hokage. I even had that on my personal quote list. 'I'm gonna be the Hokage, believe it'  
Of course, not only did I have the Hokage dream in my sights, I also had another one too. Ok, so I used to go for Sakura-chan all the time, even going so far as to impersonate Sasuke to get a kiss from her (only to be foiled by stomach problems). But…Well…hmm… 

Maybe I should just tell you why I'm even talking to you.

I had been granted a day off because off for a wound I had received from a bandit that we were tracking. He had gotten me with a poison-coated blade, according to Kakashi-sensei. Then he told me that I was to be put in the hospital because the poison caused disease if inhaled by anybody around the poisoned guy…  
So, here I am, sitting in a room where the poison slowly dissipates. Sakura, Kiba and Akamaru, Iruka-sensei, and Rock Lee came to visit at least once a week while I lay in bed recovering. Hinata hadn't showed up yet.

"Hey, Kiba"  
"Yeah?" Kiba was wearing a mask over his mouth and nose to keep from getting infected. Akamaru was doing the same, except he was having a harder time resisting the urge to chase his tail.  
"How come Hinata hasn't come by to visit me?" Kiba shrugged.  
"How should I know? She's so shy, so she doesn't really like to talk in complete conversations much…" Kiba gave me a smile, a hint of mischievousness in his eyes.  
"Don't worry, I'll get her 'ta visit you tomorrow, Naruto." I raised an eyebrow.  
"Ok…"

HINATA I couldn't bear to see Naruto in the hospital again, not after what happened last time I was there to visit him. That was why I didn't bother to visit him while he was in for poisoning. Kiba had told me that Naruto was waiting for me to visit him, but…

"Hinata! Visit Naruto! He's gotta be depressed locked up in that room by himself"  
"B-but…I c-can't, Kiba." Kiba knew exactly why I didn't want to visit, Naruto. I had lost it when I saw him there last time.  
"Hey, at least he's in one piece!" Kiba lowered his voice a little.  
"Plus, he said that he'd like to take you out on a date before he goes back on missions!" I blushed and poked my fingers together. Naruto? Wanting to take me out on a date?  
"Are you sure..h-he w-wasn't joking…?" Kiba chuckled and put an arm around me.  
"Hina, Hina, Hina…" Kiba began to whisper to me, and with each sentence, I began to realize that Kiba had a point, and that I had decided to at least go say hi to him.

I knocked on the hospital room door, wearing the mask on my face.  
"Yeah"  
"Naruto…It's m-me, Hinata"  
"Hinata! Come in!" I opened the door . Naruto looked ok, but from what I had heard, the poison was still working its way around his body, and it would catch up with him sooner or later.  
"Naruto…Are you…ok?" Naruto smiled and gave me a thumbs up.  
"I'm feeling fine! What's been going on outside of here, anyways? I've been stuck in here too long." I sat down in a chair by the bed.  
"N-nothing, really…um, Naruto"  
"Yeah?" I sighed and built up all my courage.  
"I…"

NARUTO "I…" I blinked at her. Hinata… "Hinata, wait." I got up and went to the window.  
"It's been bothering me for a while now. Actually, ever since we met, really." "What…?" I crossed my arms.  
"I've noticed that whenever I'm around you, you kinda tense up, like I'm someone famous, to the point where you just start to blush and stutter. What's with that?"  
"It's nothing…Naruto-kun…" I turned back to her.  
"Hey, if it's not against your cousin, I think you're kinda…" Hinata blushed again.  
"Naruto…" I sighed.  
"Hinata, what I'm tryin' 'ta say…is that…you're actually kinda cute." Hinata didn't move, but she did place her hand over her heart and smiled.  
"…thank you…" I couldn't stand it.  
"Hinata, you don't have to hide it! I know you like me, so just say it!" "But…I…" I went over to her and stood her up, taking her by the shoulders.  
"You don't have to be so scared to admit it Hina-chan! Because…" I stopped before she took off her mask.  
"You'll get sick…" Hinata lowered her head. "I don't care. I'm just glad that you finally understand…Naruto-kun." I felt a smile form on my face.  
"Hinata…Why didn't you just say it sooner?" "Uh…Well, saying the words I feel aren't easy." I didn't comment. I wasn't mad at her either. Somehow, I was glad that she hadn't told me til now. Hinata raised her head. She was smiling.  
"Now I can…because you taught me that I don't have to be afraid of anything, just a little cautious." Hinata took my hands in hers and kissed me.

HINATA I wasn't believing what I was doing. I had finally confessed to him. And he had told me that he had cared for me. And I was actually kissing him!

I pulled out of the kiss just as the door opened.  
"Ah, Naruto, you seen to feel ahem better…" Kakashi was standing in the door, his arms crossed.  
"Kaskashi-sensei"  
"You're free to go when you and Miss Hyugga are…finished with each other." I blushed, but Naruto just seemed to get happier.  
"I'll be a few days." He looked at me.  
"I'm gonna spend some time with Hinata."


End file.
